The Wings of a Little Angel (Incomplete Draft)
by extremeracer19
Summary: Wind flows and Time passes. People live before they pass away. They meet new people before parting with the old. They learn and they grow. Just like that, an angel grows her wings. (This is my incomplete draft. Final will get posted eventually. Your views are really appreciated.)


**Hello K-On! fans. I am stepping onto this fandom for the first time with my incomplete draft. Please do read my afterword for that.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Kakifly, Hobunsha, Kyoto Animation or Sentai Filmworks.**

* * *

The smooth breeze was flowing smoothly through this town as a young high-school girl was standing in front of a road crossing with a guitar in a bag on her back. This girls name was Azusa Nakano and that day was a big day for her because a big step of her life was finally complete. She was finally graduating from high-school.

"AZUSA-CHAN!" She suddenly heard a voice.

Azusa turned to her left to see two girls with the same high-school uniform as hers, run towards her. These girls were her friends and they too were also graduating along with her.

After running for a while, the two girls finally reached the place where Azusa was standing.

"UI, Jun, you finally made it." Azusa said.

"Yeah! We did." Ui said.

"Aww Man. Ui, next time don't make me run like that. You took all the breath out of me." Jun said panting.

Looking at the two of her friends, Azusa could do nothing but smile. She wasn't angry that they were going to be late, even if it was too early to be late. But rather she just didn't want to ruin this moment by being angry. But how could she? After all, this would be the last day she would walk on the streets of these town in a high-school uniform and it would be the last time she would go to school with these two friends. There was no way she could be angry at the two of them.

"Hey Jun, Ui. Are you ready?" Azusa asked.

"YES!" Both girls said together.

"Then let's get going." Azusa said.

Then both of them began walking down the road chatting and laughing until they went into the school that held board with flower made border that wrote:

**GRADUATION CEREMONY!**

Azusa took a deep breath and then let it all out as she held a graduation certificate with her name on it. For three years, she worked hard for three years to reach this pinnacle in her life and she had finally reached it. A big part of her life was now over. From that day onwards, she would no longer be a kid. She had really grown up.

Folding the certificate, she then put it safely inside the cylinder in which it came.

"Hey Azusa-chan." She suddenly heard a voice.

Azusa turned her head around to find Ui right in front of her with her graduation certificate.

"It is now over, isn't it? We finally graduated." Ui said.

"Yeah! To think that three years have gone by, it is a huge shock to me." Azusa said.

Then at that moment, Azusa remembered something. She looked left and right as if she realized someone wasn't there and in fact she was right.

"Where's Jun?" Azusa asked.

"Oh! She said she had some work with the juniors." Ui said.

"Sigh! I am pretty sure she wanted to take pictures with them." Azusa said.

"Oh don't worry, it is our last day we get to wear these, don't we?" Ui asked.

"Yeah! I guess." Azusa said.

Then she looked outside the window for once. At that moment, she realized something.

"Hey Ui!" Azusa called.

"What is it Azusa-chan?" Ui asked.

"Are you in touch with Yui senpai?" Azusa asked.

"Sigh! Actually no, she has been ignoring my calls." Ui replied.

"I see. She hasn't called me as well. I haven't heard from her at all." Azusa said.

Azusa then lay back on the chair and then looked up to the ceiling.

"You know, I really wanted to her to here today." Ui said.

"Sigh! I wanted them to be here as well. But, I guess they are really busy." Azusa replied.

Then she stood up.

"Do you think Sumire and Nao will be up at the clubroom later today?" Azusa asked.

"Well, of course they will be. Why do you ask?" Ui asked back.

"Oh Nothing, I am just worried about them." Azusa said.

"HEY! AZUSA." She heard a voice.

Azusa turned around to find Jun running towards her.

"Hey Jun! Where have you been?" Azusa asked.

"What are you doing here?" Jun asked.

Then she grabbed Azusa's hand.

"Come on!" Jun said.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" Azusa asked.

"To take pictures of course. For god's sake today is our graduation. COME ON!" Jun said pulling her.

Seeing all this made Ui really smile as she happily followed her two friends. She couldn't even believe it, but she had spent a whole year barely even seeing her sister.

After she graduated, Ui always wondered how she was going to spend the rest of the year without her. Even though she graduated from middle-school, she was still with her. But that all changed after she went to college and moved on with her life. She was no longer with her. Neither on the same school nor on the same home and now she was moving on with her life as well.

No matter what, Ui would barely see her sister again because she got into a totally different college. She tried hard but in the end, she got into another college. However, she was not alone because Azusa and Jun would be joining her as well.

Azusa wanted to apply for the same college as her Sepai's. But she ended up applying for a different college out of sheer embarrassment. Jun on the other hand, joined her because she was too late to fill out her career questionnaire due to her final year performance. So she ended up applying for the same college as Azusa's due to lack of options.

These three mostly made up the New Leaf Girls or in other words, Wakabe Girls. The band that Azusa formed after Hokago Tea Time graduated. The only one missing would be the two freshmen's of the band who would now go on to be juniors.

Azusa would never be able to join After School Tea Time again. But that didn't mean she was going to be all alone because the band that she formed would still go on to live. She didn't needed to be a member of Hokago Tea Time again because the New Leaf Girls had the same spirit of After School Tea Time. That band made Azusa's band. Yui senpai's warmth, Ritsu senpai's leadership, Mio senpai's will and Mugi senpai's curiosity, it was all what made Azusa what she was that day.

"Sigh! Another year and another batch graduated."

This was Miss Sawako Yamanaka. A teacher almost in her 30's and still single. Another year had passed and she was growing old and old. And she was still single.

This year she didn't become a homeroom teacher. It wasn't that she wasn't a responsible teacher but rather it the decision was made in order to give other teachers opportunity. In fact, she got huge respect after she handled her first class as a homeroom teacher. The one that she will always cherish not only because of that being her first class, but also due to four students. The students, who made broke her barrier and helped her overcome her past.

Well, not totally. But at least she became more open about it and the students just seemed to adore her more for it.

A year had passed since then and now, their Kouhai Azusa was graduating as well. For Sawako, she was the last remaining piece of the After School Tea Time. Although now she moved away from them and now was a part of New Leaf Girls, a band that was truly her own.

"Miss Yamanaka." Suddenly she heard a voice.

"Yes?" Sawako said as she turned towards the person speaking to her.

"Don't you have any students to say goodbye to this year?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, I have and I will eventually." Sawako replied.

"I see. Don't have any special students this year?" He asked.

"I have. It's just that they need some time with others. They can wait for me." Sawako said.

That was somewhat true. Sawako didn't have as many special students like last year because she wasn't a homeroom teacher that year. Not that she won't miss other students but they just didn't affect Sawako greatly as much as last year's group did especially the four girls of the light music club. For that reason alone, she can never forget last year's class. Not just because they were her class, but also because they changed who she was.

The juniors were spending their last moment with the seniors and the rest were parting ways and saying their goodbyes, except Azusa. She had yet to say thank you to the two freshman's she had recruited to the club at the beginning of the year. After all, they were the ones who ended up saving the light music club along with Jun and Ui.

"The day is almost over." Azusa said moving up the stairs.

"Man, we snapped a lot of photos with those juniors. I will miss this day." Jun said.

"We all will. After all, college is a lot different from high-school. Sigh! I just wished I could join my sister." Ui said.

"Ughh! Taking that seriously still." Jun said.

"Come on Jun don't say that." Azusa said.

"Well yeah, I am actually tired of hearing all that, time and again." Jun said.

"Oh! Sorry if I keep on babbling about all that. It's just that I wanted to see my sister again. She is so warm and cute." Ui said.

"That is all fine Ui, but you must stop following your sister from now on. It's time to move on. Just think about your own life for once." Jun said.

"But…" Ui was speaking.

"You know, Jun has a point. You have always been following your sister. You went to the same middle school and you came to this high-school just because you wanted to be with your sister." Azusa said.

Then she suddenly stopped which in turn made others stop as well. Then she immediately turned around to look at Ui.

"To be honest, if you keep on following her like that you are going to spoil Yui-senpai more. More or less, she needs to be responsible. So following her will only make her worse." Azusa said.

"Says the person who wanted to go the same college in the first place." Jun said.

"WELL, YEAH! I DID THE RIGHT THING IN THE END AND I CHOSE A DIFFERENT COLLEGE." Azusa said.

Then they heard a giggling sound. For a while both girls were confused. They turned around to find Ui giggling.

"You know I am not bothered by it. Not even a little." Ui said.

"What do you mean?" Jun asked.

"Even though I am not going to be with my sister, at least I am glad that I will not be alone because you guys are with me. We will still be together." Ui said.

For a moment, there was silence. Both Azusa and Jun were confused since more or less they thought that Ui would be crying by now, but she didn't and for once that was relieving but at the same time, a little strange.

"Sigh! Maybe you are right. We will be together." Azusa said.

Then she looked up towards the music room upstairs.

"But then again, we will have to say goodbye to more people."

"You are thinking about Sumire and Nao again now are you?" Jun asked.

"Yeah! I am kind of worried how they will handle everything from now on. I will not be here any longer to look after them and once I am gone I don't know what Miss Yamanaka will do to them." Azusa said.

At that moment, Azusa felt a light pat on her shoulders. She turned around to find Ui right in front of her.

"You were asking that same question to yourself a year earlier and you pulled it off pretty well." Ui said.

"But still, I was under seniors for two years. They have only been under me for only a year." Azusa said.

"Sigh! Azusa… Have you forgotten?" Jun asked.

"What?" Azusa asked.

"Ritsu senpai, don't tell me you have forgotten that when she began there was no senior in her time. She had to make the club all by herself." Jun said.

"And she did it forcefully." Azusa said.

Jun plopped down her head in dismay.

"You are so hopeless." Jun said.

"Do really think that way, Jun?" A familiar sound rocked their ears.

All three girls turned around to the source of the sound. It was in fact Miss Yamanaka. They didn't say anything, but they just kept on standing and kept on staring at her.

"Are you going to keep on standing there? You do know the day is about to end right?" She asked.

"Ah! That's right." Azusa said landing her palm on her head.

Then all three girls ran upstairs towards the light music club.

Sawako could do nothing but give a soft smile. For her, Azusa's graduation marked an end of a generation. She was part of a group of girls who was the dearest to her and a part of a club that was closest to her heart. The girls were definitely moving on with their lives and they were indeed changing.

"I think it's time I change as well." Sawa-chan said as she moved away.

She would eventually visit the club later. But for now, it would be best if she let them have a moment together without her interruption.

The three girls ran until they finally reached the door to the light music club. They were all panting, but they didn't care because this would be the last time they would ever enter this door.

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Azusa asked.

The three girls nodded in reply.

Azusa grabbed the door handle with a smile and then slowly opened it. However, unlike their usual days this time, there was no one there to greet them. Well, except a small turtle in a fish tank. His name was Ton-chan as named by Azusa herself.

"There is nobody." Ui said.

"Hmm! I think they really need some time to think about it." Azusa said.

"Think about what?" Jun asked.

"Maybe they are thinking about how to face us? I am just saying because somehow I felt this way last year as well." Azusa said.

Azusa turned to Jun and then to Ui, then with a nod they finally stepped into the light music club for the last time. They had to make every moment that day count especially for Azusa because this club was special to her. It was not because this club taught her to play musical instruments but rather taught her to sing the song of warmth and togetherness. Something she overlooked in the beginning of her first High-school year.

The three girls settled down their bags on the bench that lay between the tea-table and the corner where the band would practice. Usually, the girls would lay down their bags, settle down on the table and have tea or would take out their instruments and then start playing. But today, there was barely anything to do and the drum was sitting in that corner...all alone.

"What are we going to do now?" Ui asked.

"Wait, I guess." Azusa replied.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**So wait, that's it? For now, yes.**

**I am sorry to have given an abrupt end to this story for you but this is only half of my first draft. I have already completed the story and am halfway through the second draft which will be longer. I have been working on this ever since November now and I haven't even worked on any other stories. Problem is, I really suck at conversations which has me staring at the screen for 30 minutes scratching my head before I give up. On top of that, real life issues are plenty with my job and my exams. My target was to get this story done by the end of April but my time has since then been gone mostly to exams. That does not mean I am giving up. As you can see, the story is rushed. The final one will be much slower and will have more words. I will get to working on it again after my exams. So once my final story is complete, I will delete this draft and post the final one.**

**As for my regular readers, I am sorry I haven't been able to have any progress on Loneliness and NEO because I am hit by writers block. I am having trouble getting idea on how to manage the flow of the story. So, I will get them done once I have an idea on how to continue.**

**Either ways, I posted this incomplete draft because I was really tired of not posting anything in these past three months. Sorry for not posting anything.**

**Either ways, please do leave your thoughts and opinions on the review and do feel free to check out my other stories if you are interested.**

**Until then, see you all next time.**


End file.
